Assorted Zutara Drabbles
by Jade Spiral
Summary: Refreshing stories of Zutara. My go at some drabbles and oneshots. Please read and review.
1. No Worries

Hello, this is an idea I had for a drabble. I don't know if it's any good, but I needed to get it out of my system. I might make more, but I'm not sure...So I hope you enjoy it, laterz!

**No Worries...**

She bended the water from the creek into her canteen. It was old and tattered, barely big enough for the four of them to drink out of. Zuko usually drank the whole thing before they even took off on appa! She swore, the next town they arrived in they would buy at least two more canteens, and they would have to fill it for themselves this time. She stood up from bank of the creek and headed back into the forest.

_They better be awake when I get there, I want to leave as soon as possible..._Katara thought to herself, this island had given her a bad feeling ever since they got here. She turned right at the big oak tree, and then left at the strange bush with the yellow berries, _no wait, I should have turned left at the oak tree, or maybe right at the berry bush? Ugh, this isn't the right way!_ She turned another right, then right again, _no maybe left, no thats not right! This is getting me no where!_ She threw her heavy canteen down in frustration, letting out a yelp of annoyance.

"There's no need to take it out on the canteen, Katara." Zuko said softly as he bended over to pick up the discarded canteen. She let out a huge sigh of relief, knowing that Zuko would take her back to their camp.

"Zuko! Thank goodness, take me back to camp." she demanded, walking in the direction from where he came.

"Uh, yeah, I can't. See, I was thirsty, and Itriedtofindthecreekbutgotlost..." Zuko mumbled the last part, but Katara understood perfectly.

"You got lost! Zuko how are we supposed to find camp!" She stomped her foot angrily on the ground, looking at him in desperation.

"Don't worry, I'll find our way back. Besides, we have some alone time..." Zuko whispered quietly in her ear, kissing her gently on her lips. He walked past her motioning for her to follow. She stood there, rooted to the spot, lightly touching her lips with the tips of her fingers. Snapping back into her conscious mind, all other worries vanished from her.

"Zuko!" She cried, racing after him.

**Grr...well, at least I got it out, my first drabble, and maybe my last until I can fight the urge no longer. Please review please! Laterz!**

**The Ever Cheerful Shojo Butterfly ;-)**


	2. Thief Of Hearts

Grr..okay, now I'm addicted. I must write all these drabbles that buzz around in my head like bees down. Or type, whatever. Anyway, Deamon fire, yes I have read Jakia's Kiss This! Story, and I will never amount to her great writing abilities. But, I like my drabbles anyway. So here is my next drabble. Enjoy!

**Thief of Hearts...**

The Fire Lord sat in his office, sorting through letters, advice and proposal papers from his council who thought that he was too incompetent to do his own job. He leaned back in his chair rubbing his temples, and heard a knock at the door.

"Come in..." he groaned. Katara entered, waving a stack of colored paper in her hands. She walked up to him, stared him straight in the eye, and handed him the stack of letters.

"What are these?" She asked him accusingly. Zuko gave her a questioningly look and began reading a crimson colored paper with a gold trim. It read:

_Dear Fire Lord Zuko,_

_My name is Alina, I have been madly in love with since the day I first heard of you. I have started a fan club of you, and the members of 'Zuko's future wives as soon as he dumps that wench of a waterbender club' have agreed to ask you if you would kindly join us for a (obviously not an attempt to kidnap you and force you to leave your wife and marry one of us) celebration of you becoming Fire Lord. Attached to this invitation are other letters from our members describing their undying affection for you. We hope to hear from you soon, and anxiously await your reply. _

_Sincerely yours, _

_Alina, and the rest of the club...I guess..._

Katara crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently waiting for him to say something. Zuko let out a sigh, and handed Katara the letters.

"Just put them in the pile over there." He pointed to the large pile of crumpled letters that nearly reached the high ceiling. Katara's jaw nearly dropped off her face. How had she missed that when she came in...?

"Wha..uh...Don't these girls know your married?" Katara asked shocked.

"Yeah, but, what can I say? I'm a thief of hearts, Katara. But you don't have to worry, I only have one crazy fan girl in my life, and I'm married to her." The Fire Lord stood up from his chair and wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her. She laughed and Zuko pulled away, confused.

"Whats so funny?" He glared at her.

"Nothing, nothing..." she said, amused, and leaned back in to kiss him.

Meanwhile, back in Katara's study, barrels full of letters were being piled into her room, adding to the thousands of love letters she got daily.

Thief of Hearts indeed...

**Hmmm...I liked this one, maybe a little to long though...well anyway, please review! Laterz!**

**The Ever Cheerful Shojo Butterfly**


	3. Ashes in the Air

Hello again. I will right these drabbles down when ever I get a good enough idea, so it might not be every day. Whenever I write a chapter, I always pick one perfect song to listen to until I feel that I cannot write any more. On this chapter, I listened to the opening to Kingdom Hearts 2. It is on my profile if you want to listen to it. It's really very good. It's in Japanese though...lolz. What really creeps me out, is that I sang along with it. Perfectly. I've been listening to this song for too long...

**Ashes in the Air...**

Small gray flakes, falling to the snow, on a dark night. She laid in the middle of a clearing, letting the warmth of the flames around her inch closer. They engulfed the forest, causing ash to fall everywhere. Death was near, but she couldn't even open her eyes. The pain of the night's events was to strong for her to move. In the darkness of her mind, the horror of what had happened played over and over, gold lifeless eyes staring at her, as if it was her fault.

Zuko told her to run into the forest's protection, he said he'd find her there later, when it was safe. She reluctantly obeyed, leaving Zuko to help fight off the offenders from the small village they were staying at. Hours past, no sign of Zuko. She began to panic, she ran through the forest, other people were running through it too, trying to get away from the rebel fire benders. Suddenly she tripped over something. Katara fell to the ground hard, and looked back at the thing that tripped her, it was a body.

Taking a closer look at the face of the corpse, telling herself over and over that it wasn't Zuko, she found herself looking into familiar fierce gold eyes. She jumped to her feet, and walked back slowly, and finally, ran. She ran as if the world would end if she didn't run fast enough. Running, brushing twigs, branches, webs, and anything else that got into her way until she collapsed into the harsh cold snow. She didn't move, all she thought about was Zuko. He was gone, gone like so many other people in her life that meant so very much to her.

She prayed for the flames to take her, take her from everything, she had nothing left. She waited, ash falling on her, unmoving. Sobbing uncontrollably, she opened her eyes, sensing a presence. The fire's light glowing on his face. He bent down next to her, and wiped the tears from her face.

"Zuko..." she whispered, in relief. A gust of wind blew gently on them, dissolving Zuko into ash. Katara gasped, and closed her eyes, for the final time, being embraced by strong warm arms.

**Ugh, I was not satisfied with this chapter at all. It's not that I don't like these kind of chapters, It's just that I don't think I give them justice. Please review and give me your idea. I know you people are reading this, so please have a heart and review for me! ;-) lolz...laterz!**

**The Ever Cheerful Shojo Butterfly**


	4. Fights and Forgive You's

Alohaz, well, not much to say, except, I most likely won't do many more chapters like the last one. I'll still do them, but not as often. But anyway, this one is a bit more less depressing. Lolz.

**Fights and Forgive You's...**

"Just say your sorry and I'll dry you off." the water bender told the angry wet fire bender as he stood in the rain, while she bended the water so as it would not fall her.

"Sorry for what? Okay so it did rain, but don't get mad at me for not putting the tarp up, that was Sokka." steam was coming from him, an obvious attempt to dry himself off, but it was raining so hard it was impossible for him to stay dry.

"Yes, but if you hadn't sided with him, we'd still have a dry tent!" She glared at him, almost enough for him to back down. But he wouldn't, not this time. It was so sunny earlier in the day, how was he supposed to know that it would rain?

"It's always my fault! Perfect, sensible, brilliant Katara always knows best! She never makes mistakes!" He yelled, but Katara just smirked at him.

"Finally! You say something worth listening to!" She held out her hand and formed the rain drops into a watery ball. She took aim, and before Zuko could react, she hit him square on in the face.

"What the hell was that for!" he cried, okay, now he was pissed off. He formed fire daggers in his hands and ran at her. She dodged, and formed more water balls and threw them at him mercilessly. She hit him in the shoulder, then in the ankle, and he dodged the one aimed at his chest. He ran at her again, stabbing he air with his attempts to get her, but she dodged it too easily. Fire erupted from his mouth, trying to frighten her. He sent a fire blast at her, and burnt the sleeve of her dress. She gaped at him. Was he really trying to hurt her...?

"Okay, if thats how you want to do it," She held her hand in front of her, the rain now pouring on her also, and formed another water ball, but this time she froze it, forming little spikes around it. Zuko looked at her as if she'd gone mad. She threw it at him, hard, but he blasted a flame at it and melted the spiked ice ball. They ran at each other, screaming, inches away from one another they stopped. Katara prepared to slap him, but he caught her hand. She tried pulling away from his grip on her, but he was too strong. About to summon another ice ball with her free hand, Zuko grabbed that one too.

"Let me g- mmfph" She began, but Zuko slammed his lips into hers, and both were over taken by the moment. The warmth of his lips on hers was indescribable. She shuffled her fingers through his hair and he released his hold on her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She broke the kiss, gasping for breath, leaning her forehead against his.

"I forgive you." She whispered, their bodies sweating, despite the refreshing rain. Zuko nodded admitting defeat. He started their passionate kiss again, forgetting that Aang and Sokka were waiting for them to return with food.

**Aww, so sweet. Okay thats all for now, laterz!**

**The Ever Cheerful Shojo Butterfly**


	5. When Wishes Don't Come True

Hey ya'lls. Again, not much to say, except climbing up stairs with really long frilly skirts is a pain. Anyway, to the drabble. I love this chapter. I think you find out why.

**When Wishes Don't come true...**

She wished this war was over.

She wished her mother was still alive.

She wished Aang would master the elements in time.

She wished her brother would stop eating all the food.

She wished the night would never end.

She wished he would hold her in his arms tightly.

She wished he would look her deep in her eyes, and tell her he loved her.

She wished his warm lips would never leave hers.

She wished that he would forever be by her side.

But no matter how much you wish for something, even if you would give everything up for it, it will never come true.

You have to make it come true. Work for it, don't give up. And when all your hope is gone, and you feel like wishing it all away, don't. Lift your head up, and take what you want. And don't back down for any reason.

As these words went through her head, she knew what to do.

This war will end.

She will see her mother again someday.

Aang will master the elements.

She will hide the food from Sokka.

The night won't end, she would hold on to it in her memories forever.

He was holding her in his arms.

He did look her in the eyes and told her he loved her.

The feeling of his lips never did leave hers.

He was always by her side.

There was no wishing needed.

**I really like this chapter. It's sweet, it's a little funny (Sokka and his food), and basicly, it's true. We wish for a lot of things in this world, but wishing is for the lazy. If we could stop wishing for something to happen, we might change the world. We could help people, save lives, make a better life for others, just by standing up and taking action. Admittedly, there are things that are good to wish for. for instance, I wish I could live in the avatar world. lolz, but that is a wish that is not possible. so It's okay, I'm not against wishing, I just think people should take a chance and make that wish come true. STAND UP FOR WHAT YOU BELIEVE IN! **

**The Ever Cheerful Shojo Butterfly ;-)**


	6. A Million Reasons

Okay, I've been really busy lately, and I needed to write this chapter. The first thing that really bugs me about today is that I didn't get to go to clean streams (the eighth graders at my school go to clean up trash, it's a lot better than it sounds). I was really looking forward to it, and it rained! Just my luck huh? Anyway I'll just get to the drabble...

**A Million Reasons...**

"You know Zuko, I can think of a million reasons for us not to be together." She said softly in his ear as she clung to him, while they danced to the slow melody. He spun her around, and brought her close to him again.

"You really know how to ruin a moment don't you?" He said as he bent her backwards, bringing her back up quickly.

"Heh, I mean, of all the things we've been through, and all the danger and difficulties we faced, I always thought, 'Why is he with me? The whole world seems to hate us together.' But just one look into your eyes, I didn't care what they thought. Because there may be a million reasons for us not to be together, but one reason saying that we should stands out among them all." She smiled at him, it was amazing, how her smile could make him melt like that.

"And that reason is?" He stopped dancing, they stood there, looking at each other as if the crowd around them wasn't there.

"I love you. I want to be with you forever. I know nothing could tear us apart." She grabbed his hand, and held it tightly. How long he had waited for those words he didn't know. He was just grateful she had finally admitted it. He smiled back at her, and bent down on his right knee. He pulled out of his pocket a small blue box with gold trim. He opened it, and showed her the stunning diamond ring that he had bought that same day.

"Then marry me." She was speechless. She took a deep breath, then wiped the tears of happiness from her face.

"Yes! Yes of course I'll marry you!" She squealed, joyfully. She embraced him, digging her fingers into his shoulders afraid he might vanish. The people around them clapped happily for them, enviously.

**Okay, this drabble had started out completely different, and then I decided to change one thing, and I ended up changing the whole drabble! I have to say, this isn't one of my most favorite drabbles. But anyway, please review!**

**The Ever Cheerful Shojo Butterfly**


	7. Strength in Weakness Part 1

Hello, sorry for the long wait everyone, but I had a total meltdown. Brain wise, anyway. Well, long story short, I won't be able to update often anymore for any of my stories until I get this little crisis worked out. But I'll try my best. Thank you for waiting patiently.

**Strength in Weakness Part 1...**

"Just go back!" Zuko yelled at her, as he held off the firebenders in the hall. There were about ten of them, and Katara was with out her element, leaving only Zuko to fend them off. But Katara didn't move from behind him, she stood there, as before, and crossed her arms in anger.

"You always try to do everything yourself! Zuko the lone! You keep trying to carry all these burdens, without asking help from anyone!" She screamed at him, dodging a blast that was aimed at her from one of the soldiers.

"Katara, now is...really...not the...tiiiiime!" He cried, punching, dodging, and blasting fire at the oncoming firebenders. Most of them were knocked out by now, leaving only three. Katara stepped out from behind her protector, and stood facing him. The three soldiers coming up behind her fast.

"You'll make time." she said, and with one swift motion, knocked out the fire nation soldier that was coming up behind her. She turned around, and kicked the next soldier in the groin, and jumped high in the air and kicked him in the shoulder. That left one more, which Zuko took care of easily.

"It would have been a little better if you DID THAT SOONER!" Zuko was exhausted, and they still had to find the fire lord in this maze called a palace.

"Oh, don't you yell at me! You didn't ask for help, you said you would take care of it by yourself!" She screamed at him, without remorse.

"Can we do this later? We have to find my father." he grabbed her arm and led her down the hallway. He was right, this wasn't the time to fight, they needed to help Aang in any way the could, and right now, defeating the fire lord definitely seemed like the most helpful. They raced down the hall together hand in hand.

As they turned a corner, a high female voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Hello, dear little Zuzu. Well, it seems you got farther than I presumed you would. And this must be your little girlfriend. I must say Zuzu, you don't have much of a taste in women." The Fire Princess stood in front of them, blocking their way, smiling a menacing smile.

"Get out of our way Azula, and I won't hurt you." Zuko glared at her, pushing Katara behind him in a protective way.

"Well," She laughed, "It seems your ego has surpassed your actual skill. But thats only to be expected from a failure. Father always did say that you were a worthless failure, but I don't think thats true. I think your just a sad disgrace, succeeding only at being weak."

"Those words might actually mean something if they came from a person who mattered to me. Now get out of our way." He walked forward, taking a stance to fight her, But Azula's smile only widened.

"I'll get out of your way as soon as you defeat me." The princess took her stance as well. But before a spark was fired, Katara stepped in between them.

"Zuko, you go ahead. I'll fight her." She said solemnly, giving Zuko a fierce look of determination.

"Yes, go ahead Zuko, I'll make sure the last moments of your life will be spent knowing that I killed your little girlfriend here."

"Go Zuko! I can hold my own in a fight, you know this." Zuko looked between his love and his sister, deciding if this was the right decision. He nodded, and took off past Azula, giving Katara one last look of encouragement. This would not end quickly...

**Okay, this is part of a trilogy of really long drabbles. Heh, well anyway, I have to go, I'll try to find a time to update. I'm really sorry if I take too long guys, but I hope you stick with me till the end. Thank you so much.**

**The Ever Cheerful Shojo Butterfly!**


	8. Strength in Weakness Part 2

Yay! Schools out! Joy! I'm free! None the less though, I'm still very busy with camps, programs, volleyball training, and uhh...other stuff... but I'm trying very hard to update! Alright, here's the second part of Strength in Weakness! But I must warn you, I'm terrible at action scenes. heh.

**Strength in Weakness Part 2...**

They stood in the corridor, each waiting for the other to make the first move. It was dead silence, even the air was tense in waiting. Neither of the opponents would go down easily. Katara was ready for this, she could take her. To Azula, this was just another pawn in her way to victory.

This would be incredibly difficult for Katara, who was without her element, unlike Azula, who could summon her power at her will. How she wished Zuko could be here with her now, just one look in his eyes and she would be confident enough to defeat the firebending prodigy before of her. It was coming now, the battle has to start, the waiting was killing her, go...go...go...GO!

"HYAHH!" She rushed forward, throwing a punch at the princess, but Azula predicted her movements and dodged the punch, throwing a blast of blue fire at her opponent. Katara ducked at the right moment, the blast barely burning the ends of her loose hair. Azula sent another strike at her, Katara jumped out of the way, but Azula sent a blast out from her foot, and struck the waterbender in her stomach. Katara screamed in pain, clutching her stomach tightly as she fell to the floor.

It was unbearable, the pain in her side was unlike any pain she had ever felt before, but the pain that she had let her enemy best her was worse. She had let him down, she lost, and now she was going to die because she could no longer fight this badly injured.

"Too easy, water peasant. I think even my brother would be a better opponent than you. Well, maybe avenging your death will give him more of a will to fight." She raised her hand to strike her weakened opponent. A thousand thoughts ran through her mind, but one thought gave her the strength to stand up, one thought gave her the will to take the dagger she had tried so hard to avoid using, and one thought gave her the courage to throw it at the shocked firebender. The thought of Zuko was all she needed to win.

The dagger had struck Azula in the chest, gasping for breath, she sank to her knees, a look of utter surprise on her face, probably from being defeated so easily, her eyes wide, she stared at Katara, but her eyes slowly glossed over and she fell to the floor with a sickening thud.

Blood stained her hands and clothing, not from Azula, but her own blood. She killed her, she killed. Did this make her a murderer? Did she make the right choice? She didn't have time to ponder these thoughts. She had to find Zuko, and help in any way she could. But she was so tired, she just wanted to lay down and...

She walked off as fast as she could down the corridor, dripping blood along the way.

**The Ever Evil Shojo Butterfly!**


	9. Strength in Weakness Part 3

I shall keep you in suspense no longer!Here is the final installment of Strength in Weakness! Oh yes, while my attempts at action scenes may be horribly short and well, not good, give me some credit for tryin, eh? Now, prepare for the longest drabble EVA! Lolz, laterz!

**Strength in Weakness: The Final Battle...**

The bright hall was slowly becoming darker. Her vision was blurring, blood was seeping through her fingers that clutched her wound. She was dying. But she wouldn't give up so easily, she had to find Zuko. She could hear him, he was fighting someone, he was losing. He was so close now, she had to go to him.

She reached a large door, sounds of crackling fire and menacing laughter coming from inside told her that he was here. She stood outside, wondering what would happen if she went in there. If Zuko saw her like this he would surely rush to her side, leaving him an open target for Ozai. But if she didn't go in, he might lose because he didn't have her help. But what help would she be in this condition? She looked around her surroundings, and spotted crimson drapes hanging from a large window. She ripped off part of the drape, and wrapped it around her wound.

She wiped the blood on her hands on the remaining drape and opened the large, heavy door slowly. Zuko was deep in battle with his father. Months of practice showed in him, as he dodged his opponents blows and sent his own deadly blasts of fire aimed at his murderous father. But yet, he was still losing.

"Come on Zuko! You can beat him! Remember what we practiced!" She screamed encouragement at him, hoping it was enough to help him win. Zuko spared her a quick glance and continued fighting his father with more fierce determination. It seems he did not notice her wound, which was good news to Katara. She stayed at the sidelines, watching intensely, praying that he would defeat the fire lord. Ozai sent a powerful blast at Zuko's right, and he dodged to the left, but then Ozai punched another powerful blow, and struck Zuko in his bare shoulder.

"Zuko!" She shrieked in horror as his shoulder started bleeding. The waterbender fighted the urge to run to his side and help him, but Zuko stood up completely capable of handling the situation. Now angered, Zuko threw a very strong blast at his father, and burnt his left arm as well. Temporarily caught off guard by Zuko's swift attack, the prince took this opportunity to run over and send a rough kick at his former father's legs, and the Fire lord fell to the ground.

Zuko stood over him and raised his fist to finish him off. He no longer felt anything for his father, but did he have enough in him to kill him?

"What? Can't kill me? I knew you were weak!" Katara couldn't stand it, she hated the thought of Zuko killing anyone, but she hated the thought of Ozai living on even more. She slowly walked over to her lover, and put a soft hand on his uninjured shoulder.

"He's not weak," She told Ozai, anger rising in her voice, " He is the strongest person I've ever met. It's because he shows mercy and humanity that makes him so strong. Because he chooses not to kill anyone does not make him weak, it's what makes him strong. If anything, your weak. Killing others only to further your own power, sacrificing lives just to secure your own hold on the world, to me, thats weakness."

"What makes you think that I care what childish thoughts run through your head, girl? If thats true, then in killing me, he would be saving the lives of future worthless people, so, why do you hesitate Zuko?" The fire prince stared at him, thinking quickly, he seemed to make up his mind.

"If you choose to surrender I'll let you live. If you do not, I will kill you." Ozai didn't even take a moment to consider his options.

"Kill me then! I would rather be dead then live with the shame of being beaten by you." Zuko seemed to struggle with this for a bit, but delivered the deadly blow quickly. He turned to Katara, embracing her in a hug.

"I'm proud of you, Zuko." she whispered gently in his ear, and as he pulled away, he felt something wet and sticky on the skin of his abdomen. Blood covered him, but not his own blood.

"Katara, your bleeding..." his voice dropped below a whisper, hardly taking any of this in.

"I'm fine. Trust me. Just take me to some water and I'll be just fine." Zuko nodded, picked up her light, pale, body and ran back threw the way the had come. She clung to him tightly, ignoring the corpse of Azula as they ran past. She didn't know where he was taking her, as they turned a corner that they had not come through, but she trusted him, and knew he was taking her to the closest source of water there was in the palace. She winced in pain, the pain in her side was becoming too unbearable.

"Zuko..." her voice was failing her, she needed water now.

"Hold on Katara, we're almost there, you said you'd be fine, just hold on." she felt something wet on her face, was it water? Yes, it was, but where did it come from? She looked up, a line of tears was trailing down Zuko's face. She'd never seen him cry before, it was strange. She lifted a heavy hand and wiped a tear of of his beautiful face. Somehow they'd made it outside, it was stunning, the night sky, the glimmering stars, a light breeze brushing up against her pale skin. Zuko laid her down in the soft grass. He seemed like he didn't know what to do.

"In...the water..." She sensed a large pool of water near her, and if she was surrounded by her element, it would be much simpler to heal her wound. Zuko seemed to understand and picked her up once more and walked into the small pond, and sank down so that Katara was amidst her element, only her head was above the water. Slowly a light neon blue covered her, and she could feel her wound closing. Once it was completely closed she sat up and embraced Zuko gratefully.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." His voice was shaking, and he pressed his lips to hers and their world dissolved.

**Okay, so the ending wasn't so ...umm...well...what you probebly expected. Sorry 'bout that, truly. But it seems writers block took its wrongful place inside my mind once again. Ah, well, laterz!**


	10. A,FP,WB,PoW, equals Problems

Heh, this one should be funny. I got home today from helping my mom with vacation bible school at my church, and we had to paint, wash, and dry 67 dirty kids feet. All ticklish. I'm tired, I'm hungry (there's nothing in my kitchen, I'm sure you all know the feeling) and everything smells like gym socks. Anyways laterz!

**Avatar + Fire Prince + Waterbender + Pissed off Warrior Problems...**

(longest ass title ever)

"Hey Zuko, can I ask you something? I'd ask Sokka, but his advice never really helps." Aang asked Zuko with a hopeful look in his eyes. They were in a forest, appa was tired, so they decided to walk a little ways. Katara, Sokka, and Toph were talking up ahead of them.

"Shoot." He said, indifferent.

"What do you say to a girl you like? How do you tell her you like her?" A red blush appeared on the twelve years old face.

"You like someone?" Zuko immediately thought of the earthbending girl. Aang nodded.

"Well, be honest. Look her right in the eyes, and make her believe you're serious. Oh, and maybe give her a flower or something." the fire prince suggested, imagining Aang doing these things to the earthbender girl, it would be a funny site to see the avatar rejected.

"I don't know, that does seem like a good idea, but I want to tell Katara in a better, more significant way." Zuko stopped in his tracks, Aang liked _Katara_? _Zuko _liked Katara!

"_You _like her? But I like her! She's way out of your league!" Zuko seemed to shout this above his normal voice, because all four of the group turned to stare at him.

"You like who, Zuko? Ooooh, Zuko has a girlfriend! Zuko has a girlfriend! Zuko has a girlfriend!" Toph chanted, amused at his embarrassment.

"Well if she's out of my league then she's out of yours too, you're no better for her than I am!" Aang yelled, outraged. Katara and Sokka both stared at them, completely baffled.

"What are you guys fighting about!" Katara asked them, and Zuko leaned in to whisper something in Aang's ear. Aang looked terrified, and murderous. Zuko smirked.

"Fine then," Zuko said to him, "I get her."

"She is not a piece of meat!" Aang was really angry, Zuko seemed to be enjoying himself, Toph kept chanting, Katara was confused and angry, Sokka just seemed to be enjoying the show.

"Okay then, _who_ are you talking about?" Katara asked the two lovestruck boys, and they turned and stared at her. They glanced at each other, and both made a run for Katara, and tackled her to the ground.

Completely shocked and dazed Katara laid there on the ground. In the moment the boys ran at her, Zuko managed to kiss her at the corner of her mouth and Aang just barely kissed her on her cheek before falling to the ground himself.

A dark aura surrounded Sokka, he looked like he would kill them right then and there, with his bare hands, but Toph was holding him back. She had amazing freakish upper body strength for such a small girl.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Sokka cried, but his cry fell upon deaf ears, because the fire prince and the avatar were fighting again.

"I kissed her first!" "You're wrong!" "I reached her first!" "Thats a lie!" They continued shouting at each other and didn't stop until Sokka broke free of Toph's grasp and started strangling both boys.

Katara still laid on the ground in a daze. She had no idea what just happened, but when their lips just barely touch hers, she blacked out. Well, Aang did reach her first, But Zuko was by far a better kisser.

**Lolz, sorry Aang, but this_ is_ 'Random Zutara Drabbles! Anyway thanks for reading a leave lot of reviews! Laterz!**


	11. Run Zuko Run!

Okay, as I hope you've all heard, Mako, the Voice of Iroh, died of esophageal cancer on July 21, 2006. And on the last episode of avatar, which, I think was the last episode he did, (Tales of Ba Sing Se) I'm not sure, they obviously made a voice change in the middle of the episode, but changed back to Mako's voice. When that happened, it just struck me that avatar won't be the same without him. And at the end of Iroh's story, when he visited his son's grave, I CRIED! I'm sure some of you might have done that also. It was so SAD! so anyway, I just wanted to dedicate this chapter to the much loved and and very much missed Mako. (who also played the voice of Aku in samurai Jack!) heh, sorry...

**Run, Zuko, Run!...**

The wedding was as wonderful as everyone knew it would be. Thousands of people from around the world came to the new Fire Lord's wedding, whether to help usher in the new era of peace, to see if the rumors of a waterbender as the new Fire Lady were true, or to fill their faces with the mile-long buffet table. Well, to call it a wonderful wedding would be an understatement. It was nearing dawn, and most of the guests had retired to their rooms, which were any extra room in the fire nation.

The Fire Lord and Lady were seated around a small table talking and catching up with a few family members. Katara's grandmother sat on her left while, Zuko sat her right. To Zuko's right, sat a drunk Sokka, next to Sokka was Iroh, who sat next to a very forlorn father of the bride. While Katara was in deep conversation with her grandmother, the men of the table sat silently, sipping their wine. (except for Sokka, who was very near passing out.)

"Well Zuko, I very proud of you. You've made it this far without dying, but it would be understandable if you died while fighting the next challenge." Iroh said to Zuko, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko arched an eye brow, and looked curiously at his uncle.

"Why, what else boy? It all starts with the complaining of smells that normal humans can't smell, then there's the morning sickness, and the weird appetites, and ugh, I get shivers just thinking about it..."

"He's hick right! Back in the hick villiage, anyone who hick dared oppose hick them, never lasted hick long..." Sokka slurred, trying sit straight in his chair. Zuko was getting even more confused to what the hell they where talking about.

"I don't think he needs to worry about that though, seeing as he wouldn't even think about it so soon, and if he did..." the minute Hakoda finished his sentence, what looked like to Zuko, Black and Red flames erupted behind his father in law, nearly making Zuko shit himself.

"Wh-Wh-What are you guys talking about!" Zuko glanced at Katara, who was completely oblivious to the conversation they were having.

"Don't worry nephew, I have much advice for you when the time comes, and I think I can set you up with my old shrink! You will be well prepared. But the most important thing to remember, and I'll tell you this now, never and I mean NEVER disagree with a pregnant woman! And if you do, you RUN THE HELL AWAY! And you may be spared. But I can't guarantee it."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..hick.."

"What are you guys so silent for? Well, anyway, Zuko, there's something upstairs that I want you to see. It's very important that you get there now." Katara slyly winked at him, and Zuko getting the messege, slowly stood up from his chair and...

started sprinting toward the exit screaming "I don't wanna die!"

"We've warned him, we can only wish him well now, but the frog always catches the fly."

"D'any you guyz eber notice suko can't bwink in 'is left eye? Hick.."

"Katara, can I talk to you for a moment?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wow, this was inspired by my dad. I don't think this is my best work, but I felt I needed to write something, and this is what came out of my mind. Well, this didn't really have anything to do with Iroh, I just felt like I should do something in honor of his death. Plz review!


	12. Happy Birthday

o.O ...sorry... but it was my birthday a couple of days ago, and from this drabble, you can guess what happened...well, hopefully...

**Happy Birthday...**

"Zuko?" Katara called his name in a small, sweet voice.

"What?" Zuko replied, a little annoyed that she was interupting his meditating.

"Well, I thought we could go train for a while over by the creek we saw further back. And maybe after that we could go into the next town and get a cup of tea. Wouldn't that be nice?" She said eagerly, hoping he would oblige.

"I'm busy right now, another time maybe." and he continued meditating. Heart broken, Katara slowly walked away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Zuko!" Interrupted once again, Zuko turned around to face his caller. It was Sokka.

"Have you seen Katara? I have a present for her."

"Present? What for?" Zuko asked him, confused. Was it normal for someone to give a sibling a present on the random? Sokka gaped at him.

" It's her birthday! Don't tell me you forgot!?" Now it was Zuko's turn to gape. So that was why she was wanting to do something special. Zuko felt like and idiot.

"I-I didn't know. I'll go look for her." He stood up, and walked past Sokka.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It wasn't like it was his fault, he had no way on knowing! She should have said something!

Zuko heard splashing coming from his right, and walked over to the creek where Katara must be. She was bending fiercely in the middle of the creek. _"Great, she's angry." _Zuko thought grudgingly to himself. He took a step forward and stupidly stepped on a twig. The sound startled Katara and she lost her footing and fell into the creek by accident. Zuko smirked.

"It's not funny." Katara grimaced as she stood up. But before she could dry herself off, Zuko had embraced her in a tight hug.

"Happy birthday, Katara." Katara beamed, and hugged him back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Have any of you guys noticed my drabbles are kinda fallen apart here? Or better yet, Have you noticed how friggin HAWT Zuko's hair is getting?!!!! lake laogai premiered on my b-day, and sniff sniff Zuko's hair was such a great present! And anyway, mostly everybody forgot it was my b-day...god I feel so loved...even my mom forgot until she looked at the calender! And she gave birth to me! You'd think you'd remember something like that...anyway, I just got this great idea. FANART! Come on, I know there are good drawers out there, who, if I'm lucky, read my drabbles! (drops on knees) think of it as a b-day present for me!!!!

**Give me FANART!!!!! lol, laterz...**


	13. ALERT ALERT ALERT IMPORTANTE

**Zomg zutara is going to happen next episode!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm serious, katara was touching zuko's face and they were alone and ZOMG I SCREAMED SO LOUDLY WHEN I SAW THE PREVIEW!!!!!!!!!! THIS. IS.THE. HAPPIEST. DAY. OF. MY. ZUTARA. SHIPPING. LIFE. **

**MY FELLOW ZUTARIANS, WE WON THE WAR OF SHIPPING!!! **

**REJOICE!!!!!!!**


	14. Waffles

Okay, this weekend I haven't been able to think about anything at all but zutara!!!!! JOY!!! by the way, I have the preview on my account finally!!! check it out if you haven't seen it! Oh and sadly, but not that it's a bad thing, I got more reviews for a notice than I ever got for a drabble. Is this some sort of sign...?

**Waffles...**

"So..."

"Hmm..."

". . ."

"You're not...serious... are you?"

"Why wouldn't I be? This is the best plan I've ever come up with!" Said Iroh with enthusiasm.

"But, what about everything else, everything we've planned up till now? Are you going to just drop it?!" Zuko yelled.

"But Zuko, this is the easiest way to destroy the fire nation, with out all the hassle! And, no one will ever suspect it!"

"But to do it so quietly, without any warning, it's almost insane we never thought of it before! You're a genius Iroh!" Sokka happily shook his hand in excitement.

" So, we're just going to do it then? I admit, this is an idea, but if we do this that quickly how do we know for sure the fire nation will fall?" Katara questioned.

"YOU'RE ALL JUST A BUNCH OF BABIES! WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF?" Toph cried out angrily.

"Well, I guess we could try. If it doesn't work we'll just go on with our previous plans." Aang shrugged and Zuko gaped, and Katara sighed, and toph just stood there, and Iroh beamed, and Sokka scratched his head.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later...

"hmm...this tea is just simply scrumdiddly-uptious! Gao, what _did_ you do?" Fire Lord Ozai giggled in his throne enjoying his tea.

"It's just the regular tea, sire." Gao replied in a sleepy voice.

"How dare you use that horrendously boring voice in my presense! Guards take him to the guillotine!"

"Umm...Sire, the guillotines have rusted from all the blood, and, well, aren't finishing the job all the way." said a no name guard.

"Well, then, Burn him at the stake!"

"Umm he's a fire bender, he can keep the flames away from him." said the 'of no real importance, no name' guard.

"Well then...then..." suddenly, Ozai took a deep rattling gasp and fell of his throne, dead.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few more days later...

"I can't believe it. It actually worked." Zuko gaped at a flier stating that the fire lord had died, and the war was now over. It also stated that Prince Zuko was next in line to the throne, it anyone could find him.

"I told you it would work!" Iroh said proudly.

"Poisoning. I really can't believe we never thought of that." sighed sokka.

"Well, it was my idea that we put poison in his waffles, instead of his tea. 'cause really, who would ever suspect poison in their waffles?" Toph yelled joyfully.

"Waffles?"

"Yes, waffles."

"...waffles..."

"THE WAFFLES!"

"You're all insane, the lot of you. I can't take anymore of these sudden plot changes, I'll be in Katara's trailer." Zuko slowly walked away.

"I'll also be in my trailer, to do...to do...to do something totally inappropriate to mention here on these pages of Shojobutterfly's insane drabble of waffle doom, with Zuko." And Katara rushed off.

"I'm going to chop off my ears now. Later." Said sokka walking off with a hatchet.

"So..."said Aang

"So..." said Toph

"Wanna make out?" asked Aang.

"sure." And they did.

The End.

If anyone wants to know why I become insane in this chapter, and totally wrote the weirdest drabble in drabble history, just eat some waffles. LOVE ALL OF YOU! I reached a hundred reviews finally! sniff sniff never thought I could do it...


	15. Whats Valentine's Day?

...I'm sorry for not updating as quickly as I had hope I would. Things came up, but I'm getting over it. Anyway, I really hope I can get a lot of reviews for this one. Oh, yes, I almost forgot...

**Soon To Go Into Production: The Cruelty of Fate- A tale of star- crossed lovers ZxK (a twisted tale of Romeo and Juliet) **

**What's Valentine's day?**

"Hey Toph, I have a present for you. Here." Aang handed Toph a small red box. Toph took the box from him and opened it to find two small chocolates.

"Happy Valentine's day! I bought them in the last town we were in." Aang was smiling ear to ear.

"Thanks twinkle toes, sorry I didn't get you anything." She slipped a chocolate into her mouth. Meanwhile, Zuko and Katara were watching afar, staring strangely at the two twelve year olds.

"What's Valentine's day?" Katara asked Zuko hoping that she wasn't the only one who didn't have a clue.

"How should I know? Probably some stupid holiday he made up." Sokka walked up behind them carrying his boomerang.

"Valentine's day is when couples celebrate their love, or two people confess their love to one another. They can give chocolates or flowers, lovey dovey stuff like that." Sokka said as if it were common knowledge, Zuko left them to talk and went off towards the forest they were camped next to. "Didn't you know?"

"Of course not! This is the first I've heard of it, but...how did you know Sokka?" Katara raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"Oh, Suki said something about it last time I saw her and...Zuko, what are you doing?" Zuko was approaching them, carrying a small white flower. He presented it to Katara.

"Happy Valentine's day." He said seriously, slightly blushing. Katara smiled and took the flower from him. Suddenly Zuko collapsed to the ground as a blue boomerang crashed into his head. Sokka caught his returning weapon and said "Oh, sorry, my hand slipped."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, not the best chapter. Oh well. I might need help writing my new story...soooooo any volunteers? Lol, well, I'll try to do better next time. Sayonara!


	16. Caves and Conversations

About my Romeo and Juliet/ Zuko and Katara story, I've been working on the storyline a lot, so it might be a little longer before I actually start writing it along with the help of TeenAnimeOtaku. ( I didn't forget!) so yeah... . But I have changed the title of it, 'tis now "feud and fate". Is that title any better?

**Caves and Conversations...**

She was just sitting there, flipping through a book. Her head resting carelessly on her hand. Her hair was down, gleaming from the sun pouring in from the window. She had such a bored expression on her face, as if she didn't know what she was doing to me. I sat across the table, in a similar position, but my attention was on her.

"Katara."

"Hmm?" She didn't look up. What was she reading anyway?

"What are you reading?"

"A book." Sarcasm. Oh, how I loved her sarcasm.

"You know what I mean." I said that a little too loudly. She mistook it as anger.

" 'Waterbending: An Art'. Ya happy now?" she raised her eyebrow, daring me to raise my voice again.

"maybe..." I mumbled. I was acting stupid. I guess I wasn't used to just sitting here with her. Alone. And not in a secluded cave. Stupid cave. Her brother always brought that up, gods, I wish I could just forget about that little charade. Our previous meetings existed only in training, and even then we weren't really alone, the water boy was always supervising. Wait, what is that? Is, is that a _smirk_ on her face? She was laughing at me!

"What? What are you laughing at?!" I yelled. I really need to stop doing that.

"I think that was the first conversation we've had that didn't involve physical fighting. Let's do this again sometime." She closed her book, rose from the table with a chuckle, and left with out another glance. I gaped at where she was sitting not moments ago, baffled. We've had conversations before, didn't she remember the cave?

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Tra la la la! Spring break is here! I'm going on a genealogy trip with my grandpa! Yay! Hope you all have a good spring break too! Bye bye!


End file.
